


Transformers: Multi-Matrix. Archibald Witwicky

by openplace



Series: Transformers: Multi-Matrix [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Fantastic, Gen, POV First Person, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openplace/pseuds/openplace
Summary: Выдержки из записей исследователя Арчибальда Уитвики, делавшихся им при нахождении на лечении в швейцарской клинике Гюльденлёве, бережно собранные его потомком Сэмюэлем Уитвики.Считаю, что Арчибальд Уитвики в бэймуви раскрыт практически никак.  Так уж сложилось, что в AU "Transformers: Multi-Matrix" он опосредованно помог Сэму определиться со своей будущей профессией, когда обнаружились, кроме окуляров, две пачки пожелтевшей бумаги, аккуратно перевязанные тесьмой и содержащее нечто совершенно дивное, достойное, как минимум, упоминания. В каноне Арчибальду Уитвики отвели роль обнаружившего ИНП-1, а затем выкинули вон, сказав, что, дескать, сошёл с ума. А, да, где-то проскальзывала информация о том, что умер Арчибальд Уитвики в 1938-м.тИ что, это всё? Получается, четверть века выкинуть просто так? Неужели он взял и просто сдался? Простите, не поверю. В фильме, где хоть и показано, что персонаж уже был в возрасте, нисколько, тем не менее, не отображено, что тот был дряхлеющей развалиной с прогрессирующим старческим маразмом.Остро захотелось показать, чем жил, о чём думал, что ощущал этот достойный человек в последние четверть века своей жизни. Возможно, восхищался им Сэм совсем не случайно?





	1. Предисловие составителя

Встарь богатейшими странами были те, природа которых была наиболее обильна; ныне же богатейшие страны — те, в которых человек наиболее деятелен.  
…  
Дайте нам парадоксы, дайте нам ошибочные мнения, дайте нам что хотите, лишь бы избавить нас от закоснелости.  
…  
Холодный дух рутины — ночная сторона нашей природы. Он сидит на человеке как паразит, притупляет его способности, уничтожает его силу и делает его неспособным и в то же время не склонным ни бороться за истину, ни сознательно отнестись к содержанию своей веры.  
_Генри Томас Бокль_

Пять лет назад я оказался на чердаке нашего дома. Невзрачная с виду, но аккуратная изнутри коробка, найденная там, открыла мне два новых мира: фантастически далёкий от нас и волею судьбы оказавшийся столь близким к нам мир — и **народ**  — кибертронцев, чей представитель стал мне Братом, и, конечно же, моего далёкого предка, который этот мир — и **народ**  — первым обнаружил, пусть и увидел лишь одного из его представителей.

  
Почему говорю «два мира»? А как ещё образно назвать человека с его мыслями, переживаниями, размышлениями, если его богатейшего жизненного опыта, выраженного в скупых строках, хватит на несколько твоих жизней?

  
Восхищение и уважение к своим родичам можно и нужно выражать в материальных образах. Лучшим из них, на мой субъективный взгляд, для записей предка является книга, где оные записи собраны воедино.

  
Где необходимо, в треугольных скобках делались вставки: специфические условия написания иногда приводили к тому, что некоторые слова и предложения выходили неразборчивыми.

  
Пришлось также взять на себя смелость дать названия публикуемым фрагментам записей, потому как в оригинале названия отсутствовали, а по смысловому и событийному наполнению — различаются.

  
Я благодарен своим родителям — Рональду и Джудит Уитвики, а также своему названному кибертронскому Брату Бамблби, имевшими терпение стать первыми читателями этого сборника и внесшими цельные предложения по названиям фрагментов, а порой и в датировке происходивших событий и расшифровке последних по времени записей, производимых слабеющей рукой моего далёкого предка, до последних дней упорно старавшегося сохранить ясность мысли и рассудка.

_Сэмюэль Уитвики_


	2. Проба пера, или Обозначение жизненной позиции

Терять, пускай на время и частично, над собой контроль — унизительно. Узнавать затем, что, за неимением где писать, во время приступа испачкал непонятными знаками стену палаты, а её после тебя пришлось отмывать работнице клиники, хотя ей за это и платят, — отвратительно. Настоятельно попросил лечащего врача позволить мне исправить то, что сотворил. Наш разговор прошёл спокойно и продуктивно; доктор согласился с тем, что если подобное может помогать мне в борьбе с моим недугом, то нет никакого практического смысла препятствовать. Он выделил ассистента, приведшего меня к фройляйн, отмывавшей стену и, хотя она поначалу отказывалась и мило смущалась, под её руководством я довершил уборку. 

Сегодня тот день, когда я, Арчибальд Уитвики, могу вести свои записи и тем самым проговаривать, переосмысливать пережитое. Потеря зрения и проблемы с памятью, возникшие после столкновения с Неизвестным, не дают никакого повода и основания просто лежать и разлагаться. Я — человек, я — мужчина, и потому, в конце концов, не имею права опускать руки. Склонен согласиться с Генри Боклем* в том, что люди, которые начинают с потери своей независимости, кончают потерей своей энергии. А поэтому, находясь в данный конкретный момент в здравом уме и ясной памяти, я полностью осознаю и принимаю то, чего уже нельзя изменить, но намерен и впредь не давать недугу слишком легко отнимать у себя проживаемое время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Генри Томас Бокль - автор двухтомника "Истории цивилизации в Англии". В этом фундаментальном труде главным фактором исторического развития называл (и показывал на примере Англии, Испании, Франции и других европейских держав) умственный прогресс и накопление практических знаний и умений людей.


	3. О "культе" боли

Набралось из переписки с коллегами, попробую собрать и сформулировать нечто общее. 

***

Одним из многого, за которое люди испокон веков боролись, является, как ни странно, боль… Да-да, именно боль. От чего освобождение наиболее сладостно? От боли. Будь то душевная или телесная. Чем мы хотим чаще всего наказать врагов своих? Болью. 

Овладеть, управлять болью, подчинить её себе было одним из самых сокровенных желаний рода человеческого на протяжении многих десятков веков, просто называлось и называется это стремление по-разному. Те люди или круги людей, которым это удавалось, переходили к следующей стадии: формирования и управления страхом боли. Страх боли, как и любой достаточно сильный внезапный страх, отдаётся неприятным таким холодком в висках. Отсюда выражение «похолодеть от страха». Страх боли нередко бывает ещё более могуществен над чувствами людей, чем собственно телесное или душевное страдание, вызванное болью. Страх сковывает, парализует, подчиняет… 

«И образовался дуэт: боль и страх. И стали они оружием, и взяли их те, кто мог взять. И воспользовались ими, и стали они действовать повсюду и везде, вызывая подчинение и умеренность, сея уважение вплоть до раболепия…» 

Род человеческий воистину небывало живуч и приспособляем. Некоторые, а затем и всё большие и большие количества людей научились противостоять боли на самых начальных уровнях. Они не могут пока полностью от неё избавиться, но, найдя отдушину, они, извергая боль туда малыми порциями, научаются не подчиняться ей полностью и всецело отдаваться ей. Частично сковывая таким образом себя, они сковывали и боль, не давая ей действовать так, как ей вздумается: «Никто не увидит моих слёз», «Умри, но сделай», «Кто, если не мы?», «Я плыву в ладье отчаяния, но вижу пред собою путеводный луч, и что бы ни было, всё будет чуточку так, как вижу я, а не так, как хотели бы те, другие» — всё это оттуда. 

Уметь давать боль и уметь от неё избавлять хотя бы на мгновение — великое дело и великое умение. Отсюда: каждая несчастливая семья несчастлива по-своему; каждый любовник-подлец притягателен по-своему для доверчивой молодой особы; но далеко не каждый из этих союзов из них распадется вмиг, как, должно быть, невольный читатель этих строк может помыслить, «по справедливости». Ведь «справедливость» — лишь пустой звук, слышимый каждым по-своему, тогда как «правда» — всего лишь такой же бледный образ истины. __

_(Пометка по прошествии времени на двух оставшихся свободных строчках, буквы более летящие и неровные, б **о** льший нажим:) _

_«Перечитал. Наивно и даже презабавно, но гораздо извинительнее, чем речи сегодняшних политиков. От этих опусов хотя бы не страдают и не гибнут непонятно за что люди.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание составителя: Должно полагать, пометка делалась в период Первой мировой войны.


	4. О катастрофе исторической памяти

Сегодня я повидал сон, наиболее необычный и страшный из тех, что доводится видеть теперь, после той памятной полярной встречи с Неизвестным. Строчки упрямо норовят выскочить за пределы вырезанных для них полей, и я слышу, как шуршит химический карандаш по пластику трафарета, и возвращаю его обратно, на бумагу. 

Я спешу. 

Увиденное не должно исчезнуть. 

Хотя доктора и персонал клиники Гюльденлёве внимательны и тактичны, никуда не деться от того факта, что болезнь готова в любую минуту забрать у тебя — тебя самого. Насовсем. И пока ты сопротивляешься — она этого не делает. Вернее, не отступается, действует исподтишка, но у тебя остаётся гораздо больше времени — быть, а не существовать. 

Так вот, не могу не признать, что увиденное мною во сне могло появиться только впоследствии встречи с тем грозным и могучим серебристым Неизвестным, ибо до того ничего подобного не видел. Если принять за основу то, что наш мозг обрабатывает виденное, слышанное, прочувствованное, воспринятое каким-либо образом нами за день, и в результате получаются сны, то должен признать, что в результате соприкосновения получил информацию от мира и о мире, не принадлежащего привычной нам реальности. Для простоты объяснений взял за основу, что мы попросту слишком многого не знаем, потому что не умеем пока узнавать. Тот же океан с большой вероятностью таит в себе многие тайны и объяснения ныне существующим явлениям, но наши технологии и наука пока не позволяют шагнуть дальше. Пока — не позволяют, и лишь от человечества зависит, как и когда этот барьер будет преодолеваться. 

_(Две строчки после этих двух абзацев — пустые. Видно, сэр Арчибальд торопился записать сам сон, а рассуждения, тоже рвавшиеся на волю, дописывал позднее. Об этом свидетельствует менее торопливый и прыгающий почерк, чуть меньший нажим на карандаш, гораздо меньше попаданий текста из одних строчек в другие, меньше следов от пальцев, когда мой предок, осознавая, что промахивается, силился стереть ошибки, но с химическим карандашом, в отличие от простого графитового, такой фокус не проходит.)_

Итак, я нахожусь на огромной площади, и это точно не Земля. Может быть, это тот мир, из которого происходит Неизвестный? Скорее всего: на площади много таких, которые могли быть из его народа, если он не единственный в своём роде. Они металлические и живые, площадь вся заполнена ими. Многие хмельны, им весело; гремит музыка, не принадлежащая миру, где живут люди и похожую на которую человек создаст — если создаст — нескоро. Глаза — окуляры? оптика? — празднующих разноцветны: алые, синие, жёлтые. Не видно знаков различий, есть различия по цвету покрытия, размерам, манерам движения; у кого-то за плечами — то, что можно назвать крыльями, но совсем не похожими на крылья аэропланов; у кого-то — колёса; у кого-то — лопасти. У части присутствующих на руках — манипуляторах? — крепится, по видимому, оружие; у некоторых, вероятно, есть и скрытое. Мощные и хрупкие, весёлые и грустные, нахальные и наивные — разные; вот стайка тех, кого можно назвать молодёжью — ведь те, кто на площади — народ, не просто создания или — машины? — машины: о чём-то щебечут, хохочут, бранятся незло, все такие яркие и непосредственные. 

Ощущается общее веселье, вот только мне, как наблюдателю, совсем не весело. 

Почему? 

Смутное ощущение воплощается в призраке того, кто когда-то был здесь, до постройки этой шумной площади. Его можно назвать стариком: даже полупрозрачный и с неуловимого цвета покрытием, он с выцветшей — почти белой — оптикой, а сочленения — так, вероятно, правильнее будет назвать аналоги человеческих суставов — нещадно скрипят, тело — корпус? — испещрено царапинами. Он что-то говорит таким же полупрозрачным — но более молодым — а те над ним смеются, а он не успокаивается, пока его тычками не прогоняют со смехом. Но один из гнавших его перестаёт смеяться — он услышал фразу, брошенную стариком напоследок. 

Какую же фразу сказал в конце старик? 

Я прислушиваюсь, потому что старик повторяет её, бредя от места прочь. 

Я слышу её, и мне становится страшно. 

Потому что вот что сказал старик: 

_**«Нагорюетесь ещё с этой проклятой площадью. Энергоном умоетесь».**_

Предчувствие крови — вот что это было за ощущение! По всей континентальной Европе, совсем рядом с относительно благополучной Швейцарией, сейчас идёт бойня, бессмысленная и беспощадная — иначе, к примеру, откуда явление массовых братаний солдат воюющих сторон?! Вот что имел в виду тот старик: «умыться энергоном» — то же самое, что «умыться кровью»! 

Война? 

_Здесь **тоже** была война?_

Я вынужден наблюдать дальше, не в силах ничего изменить. 

…Налёт на площадь внезапен и неотвратим: с небес, с земли — со всех сторон. 

Взрыв. 

И — живые — и я с ними вместе — проваливаются в вековые катакомбы — в яму, вырытую строителями вместе с разрушенными корпусами, застывшим энергоном, зашедшимися в беззвучном крике пустых глазницах-окулярах; глубже, до удушья и почернения, в толкотню чёрного рынка, где продаётся и покупается всё — абсолютно всё; где головорезы, явно накурившись чем-то горшим, чем опиум, буянят в обнимку, готовые в любой момент сорваться и начать крушить всё на своём пути; ещё глубже, под нагромождением тел, где....................................................................................................... _(Неразборчиво. В одной строке громоздится две или даже три, так что текст здесь, к сожалению, превращается в совершенно не читаемую кашу.)_

..............................…и наконец, раздавленные до внутренностей через рот, погружаются в грохот битв древних арен, построенных на потеху хозяевам жизни, в молотилку калёного оружия, доверху накормленную бывшими живыми и напоенную их энергоном. 

Вот что было под той площадью. 

Вот от чего предостерегал старик, но не был услышан. 

Память поколений оказалась короткой, и расплата за это была ужасной. 

Так, вероятно, выглядит катастрофа памяти. 

Смогут ли будущие поколения извлечь уроки из творящейся сейчас в континентальной Европе и за её пределами бойни?


	5. Хокку. 1938 год

_(Лист бумаги исписан обрывками фраз, незаконченных в течение дня и потому перечёркнутых. Видно, что делалось это резко, нетерпеливо, до микроразрывов бумаги. "В живых" оставлено три последних строчки, буквы в словах которых неоднократно проверены чуткими пальцами и обведены слабеющей рукой. Вот эти строчки:)_

Я выхожу на площадь,  
Шершавую, словно ладонь.  
Ни звука вокруг.

_(В правом нижнем углу практически выдавлены цифры: **1938**.)_


	6. Повседневность

Мне есть ради кого и ради чего жить. Осознание этой простой истины помогает смириться со случившимся и каждодневно бороться с недугом. Я полностью осознаю, что однажды он окажется сильнее, а потому не имею права тратить впустую ни единого дня. Приступы теперь удаётся частично купировать: имеется возможность «сливать» переживаемое на бумагу, пусть это и сопровождается вслух моим непроизвольным и, по отзывам наблюдателей, весьма бессвязным комментарием. Находясь в данный конкретный момент в здравом уме и ясной памяти, я полностью осознаю и принимаю то, чего уже нельзя изменить, но намерен и впредь не давать недугу слишком легко отнимать у себя проживаемое время. 

Трость помогает ориентироваться в пространстве, поначалу являвшемся сплошной кромешной тьмой. Видеть глазами теперь невозможно, пусть на них и очки: их привычная тяжесть на переносице и за ушами тоже вносит вклад в успокоение; зато ладони и пальцы рук обрели большую чувствительность. Лицо овевается чистым горным воздухом, нежаркое солнце ласково греет стариковское тело, а уши «слышат» препятствия, передавая информацию телу, и весной, летом и ранней осенью ноги привычно несут по неоднократно нащупанной дорожке в беседку — принимать солнечные ванны и попутно упражняться в эпистолярном жанре.


	7. В пещере Неизвестного

Сегодня мне всё-таки удалось восстановить картину того дня, после которого пришлось оставить активную деятельность и сменить место пребывания на ближайшие долгие годы. 

О том, чтобы увидеться с семьёй, нечего и думать: кризис* больно ударил по всем нам. Когда последний раз я осязал твоё лицо, родная? А твоё крепкое рукопожатие, сын? 

Но мы держимся: межатлантический телеграф работает бесперебойно. А раз так, то можно жить дальше... 

...Итак, я провалился в какую-то ледяную пещеру и, по-видимому, довольно сильно ударился затылком, так как потерял сознание. Очнувшись, долго не мог найти очки, а найдя и надев их, увидел, что один из окуляров пошёл трещинами. Неприятно, но куда лучше, чем если бы они разбились совсем. Повернул голову и задохся от удивления. 

Если к тому, что я увидел, могут быть применены человеческие термины, пусть они и скудны, то я, пожалуй, попробую описать увиденное. В пещере, припорошенный ледяной пылью, лежал **Неизвестный**. Да уж, Северный полюс, поиском и установкой точного местонахождения которого и было целью моей экспедиции, безмерно удивил. Неизвестный был в общих чертах человекоподобен, но на этом его сходство с людьми и заканчивалось. Взять хотя бы размеры, **чудовищные, невообразимые**. К тому же, эти хищные, грозные очертания и буквально кожей ощущаемая исходящая от… тела? корпуса? вместилища? **сила**. 

Я коснулся огромного пальца, оказавшегося металлическим, и, вероятно, что-то задел, поскольку дальше в воздухе **что-то неуловимо изменилось** , произошла вспышка и меня откинуло на несколько футов на спину, а глаза нестерпимо защипало. Похоже, я вторично ударился затылком и потому вновь впал в беспамятство. 

Так меня и нашли. Мои коллеги, с которыми мы до сих пор ведём переписку, рассказывали впоследствии, что я был беспокоен и рассказ мой был бессвязен, а сообщаемое было настолько дико, что ни на что не имело подобия. Кафедру пришлось оставить. При содействии контр-адмирала Пири, полярника, впоследствии счастливо достигшего Северного полюса и вернувшегося на родину с триумфом, я оказался в Швейцарии в клинике профессора Гюльденлёве, где и нахожусь до сих пор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Великая Депрессия (примечание составителя)


	8. О бессилии

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWSmmGRprYs

Мы хороним тебя, яко на ниве зерно, ты имаши произрастати в другой стране. Да погибнут в могиле плевелы грехов твоих, а дела добрая там просияют, идеже семена добра приносят нетленныя плоды.  
_Акафист за единоумершего, кондак 7-й_

_(Пожалуй, одна из наиболее коротких записей сэра Арчибальда Уитвики, но оттого не менее ценная. Лист не заполнен до конца и более на нём не оставлялось записей.)_

Тихий предсмертный хрип отца страшен своей беспомощностью.  
Мы с матерью пытаемся спасти его, но именно что пытаемся.  
За доктором уже послано.  
Поздно. Карие глаза закатываются. Отец ещё теплый, но дыхания и биения сердца не слышно.  
С той поры я ненавижу бессилие, прежде всего собственное. С той поры стараюсь быть вдохновителем для вверенных мне людей. Хотя бы потому, что если Всевышний действительно дал человеку разум, то величайшим пренебрежением было бы от этого дара отказываться, не развивать его, не пользоваться им.  
Сейчас я понимаю, что доктор вряд ли смог что-либо сделать, даже милосердно склонившись над отцом сей же момент, как мы услышали эти хрипы, но я никогда не простил бы себе, если бы тогда не пытался.

_(Следующие строки написаны, вероятно, несколько часов спустя: буквы более резкие и угловатые, неоднократно сталкиваются со стенками прорезей для строк.)_

Опять придётся беспокоить фройляйн Грау: неприятный зуд чуть слева от грудины отдаётся болью в левом локтевом сгибе. Да и вряд ли засну сейчас даже после лекарства. Трогаю лицо: мокрое.

_(И действительно: отпечаток пальца слегка смазывает часть строки.)_

В Священном Писании сказано: "Душа его во благих водворится, и память его в род и род". Добавить мне к этим словам нечего.


	9. Билет в никуда?, или Элементы целеполагания

Билет на корабль жизни даётся каждому при рождении. 

История пишется людьми и никем другим. Только человек способен изменить свою судьбу, а иносказательно говоря, скорректировать программу, по выражению и разумению многих, данную ему при рождении. 

Могут спросить: но если берёшь билет в никуда, то как можешь сказать, каковы твои цели? 

А никак. Пока человек мал от роду, корабль его жизни помогают ему вести или даже ведут за него его родные и близкие. В этом возрасте человек поражается количеству дорог, открывающихся перед ними, а посему неудивительно, что цели, представляющиеся ему, меняются с поразительной стремительностью. 

В идеале каждый сам определяет свою судьбу. Мы же, однако, имеем дело с реалиями. Может, повторюсь, показаться, что каждый из нас приобретает билет в неизвестность, в никуда, и поэтому не знает своих целей в жизни. 

Цели в жизни человек определяет, контактируя с другими людьми: человек ведь существо социальное. Путём общения мы постигаем жизненный опыт других, учимся на чужих и своих ошибках, учимся их избегать и не повторять. 

В определении целей в жизни есть составные элементы - желания и возможности. Нужно определиться, чего мы желаем и затем посмотреть, что из наших желаний мы можем исполнить, хватит ли у нас сил на это и что для этого нужно. 

Если цель большая, но размытая, может помочь выстраивание цепочки из более мелких целей. Вполне может получиться своеобразное иерархическое дерево целей. Представляется, что эффективнее оно строится от самой главной и оттого наиболее размытой цели, доходя до самых мелких и, вероятно, больше не разлагаемых на составные элементы. Так гораздо удобнее впоследствии прояснять промежуточные этапы, что-то исключать, что-то добавлять. Это всяко лучше попыток взять цель с наскоку. 

Краткие-краткие выводы: 

1.На жизнь билет не покупается - её дарят. 

2\. С наскоку пытаться достигать больших целей - наиболее затратно. 

3.Выстроив иерархическое древо целей, проясняя промежуточные этапы действий и цели, продвигаясь вверх по построенному древу, можно постепенно прояснить и главные цели своей жизни. 

4.Постигая жизненные опыты других, человек становится мудрее, обретает больше инструментов и возможностей для дальнейших задумок и действий.


	10. Главные слова

Сегодня второй раз забыл, как зовут фройляйн, приходящую убираться в моей палате и которая читает мне вслух, если в том возникает необходимость. Подобного раньше не замечалось. Это угнетает. Напомнил себе, что живу и должен жить. Ради моей Мэри, ради нашего сына, ради наших внуков. Видимся мы редко: Атлантический океан и ухудшающаяся политическая обстановка в континентальной Европе не способствуют частым визитам. Мой научный авторитет, впрочем, пока позволяет продолжать публиковаться в ведущих журналах, пусть и не так часто, как раньше, а гонораров хватает оплачивать лечение и даже немного откладывать на будущее. 

Сокровище моё, если когда-нибудь ты или твои внуки будете читать эти строки, то знай: я горжусь и безмерно восхищаюсь тобой. Ты сильная и будешь сильной до конца, несмотря ни на что, всем бедам и невзгодам назло. Я знаю это, и подобное осознание даёт мне силы бороться, пусть их и нужно с каждым днём всё больше, и не всегда эта борьба успешна. К тому же, мы оба знаем, что любящий человек умеет смотреть на любимого глазами сердца и видеть его истинного, несмотря на прошедшее время. 

Я не слишком часто говорил тебе эти слова до случившегося, опасаясь девальвировать их. Но уже здесь я понял, что если они — истинные, то такая истина от повторения не стареет и не истирается. И потому я больше не боюсь их повторять. 

**Я люблю тебя.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот такая вот история. Мало, конечно, а что поделать? Заставлять читателя ждать тоже нехорошо, а приведённое - пока, на данный момент, всё, что удалось привести Сэму в относительный порядок. Делать же _эту_ работу по принципу "лишь бы было" Уитвики-младший считает нечестным, по крайней мере, во внутреннем диалоге с собой. Чен считает так же, и это очень круто, когда тот, кто тебе небезразличен, разделяет твои взгляды. А раз так - кто я такой, чтобы с этими двоими спорить?
> 
> Я не прощаюсь.


End file.
